


Spilled Lemonade

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Incest, Intersex, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, hole spanking, one-sided Harley Keener/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Peter’s a good omega. He takes care of his daddy and daddy takes care of him. They have such a good relationship but he’s glad that he gets to choose his own mate and not his father. Or so Peter thinks until one of his friends, another omega, comes sniffing around his alpha.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 669





	Spilled Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for my 3k follower milestone on Tumblr.
> 
> This was a fic I was writing for an event last summer (prompt was lemonade) but hadn’t finished in time so it was gathering dust 😅 Finally got it done so it’s my first offering in my 3k celebration. 😊

It was 3 AM when Peter carefully snuck out of his daddy's bed.

The older alpha's arm was like dead weight across his belly but with a little wiggling, Peter was able to squeeze himself out. His entire body was aching, mainly his thighs and wrist, but overall, it was a lot better than usual.

Plus, with his daddy asleep, he was able to sneak himself some cookies as a reward for being a good omega. He had a whole bowl of them and a tall glass of milk as he went to soak in the jacuzzi.

He knew he should've showered off the mess before getting into the jacuzzi… There was alpha come and omega slick wetting his thighs, but he allowed himself to be bad just this once.

His daddy, Tony Stark, was going through one of his quarterly ruts. Peter, being his only son and an omega, was helping him through it.

At least, it was summer vacation so he didn't have to miss out on school. He was one of the top students and while missing a few classes wouldn't have cost him anything, the homework would've been annoying to catch up on.

His daddy's ruts took up a lot of his time and he needed to be present whenever his father fell into a mood. Ruts were normally two to three days of intense sexual frenzy with an alpha fucking an omega and breeding them up… But between father and son, Tony never took him in that manner.

No, all Peter did was… help.

He was happy to help and while the beginning was rough because of his inexperience, Peter was much better at it now. He knew just how to relieve his poor daddy, whether it was sucking on the alpha's cock or jacking him off with his hands…

Or there were times where Tony just needed a soft, pliant body to rub his cock against… Peter didn't mind stretching out on his tummy, legs spread while his daddy rutted his thick alpha cock against his ass or maybe between his round, soft cheeks… Sometimes, between his thighs.

It felt nice, after all.

What they did really depended on his alpha's mood, but they never went beyond that. Peter was still a virgin and his daddy was a perfect alpha gentleman, never pushing for more even when he was in a rut. He touched Peter's ass and his pussy plenty of times to return the favor but he'd never actually put his cock inside of Peter's holes, aside from his mouth.

He loved his daddy and his daddy loved him. Things were simple and they both got something out of it.

He had just taken a bite of his third cookie when his father walked in.

He hadn't bothered to put anything on. Clothing, even those of the finest quality, tended to irritate an alpha's oversensitive skin while they were in a rut.

It took two lazy, confident strides for Tony to reach the jacuzzi and one small sigh before he joined Peter in the warm water.

The smaller omega should've expected it but he still squeaked when his daddy picked him up and settled him on his lap.

"Dad…" Peter complained when Tony nipped the cookie from his very fingers.

The alpha's cock was settled against his ass, previously soft but rapidly swelling once the feel and scent of an omega reached his nose.

Peter bit his lip but like a dutiful omega, he shifted in place so that it could poke between his thighs instead of rub against his ass. He shuddered when the thick length slipped against his pussy.

"Do you think it'll be done in time for my pool party?" Peter asked while he started to stroke it with one hand.

Tony grunted in reply, leaning back against the jacuzzi wall as he let his son work him over. For his father, verbal replies were a bit harder to give during rut.

"Yeah," Tony grunted softly, "Tonight."

Peter smiled and let go of his daddy's cock. Before the alpha could protest, he got on his knees and started to rub it against himself. His actions were met with another grunt and a large hand settling on his hip to help keep him steady.

It didn't take his daddy long to release and Peter himself moaned when he felt the alpha's knot fill beneath his hands.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Tony murmured when he pulled Peter close, kissing his forehead.

"You're welcome, daddy," Peter chirped back.

He nuzzled against the alpha and relished the close bond they had.

It was as Tony said.

His rut ended that night so Peter was looking forward to the next few days of recovery. He contacted all his friends to confirm that they'd be attending his pool party and made sure that those who needed picking up would have a driver sent to them.

It wasn't a big party but it had all his closest friends and some of the members of his school decathlon team. No one could refuse a party that was being held at the Stark residence.

Good food, good music, good company.

Peter had only been concerned that his daddy's rut would make it difficult for him to set up. But now that it was done and over with, all plans were moving full speed for the weekend.

Then… Then a thing happened, a thing that Peter wasn't particularly happy about.

He was over at Ned's house, MJ listening to music in the background. It was right after his dad's rut had finished so he still smelled strongly of his father. Not that that was a problem.

He was his daddy's only omega so how else was his father supposed to get through his rut?

It wasn't a big deal but as soon as the third of their friend group arrived, it was called out in an entirely strange way.

Harley Keener had transferred to their school a year ago. He was a loud and obnoxious omega who didn't let any alphas, school or otherwise, scent him despite not having an alpha father around.

Peter had known about Harley's crush on his daddy since the very beginning but he never paid it much mind. Plenty of omegas had crushes on his father but none of them were so brazen and bold about it in front of Peter.

"Is your dad gonna mate you?" Harley bluntly asked, making Peter sputter into the coke he was drinking.

MJ threw a pillow at him but Harley remained undeterred as he stared at Peter with intense blue eyes.

"What– Why would you even ask that?" Peter demanded once he recovered. "Who asks that kind of question?"

Peter's reaction seemed to satisfy Harley for some reason. He went back to idly writing down something in his notebook.

"You smell like him," Harley pointed out like it wasn't obvious. "Usually that means your alpha wants to keep you for _himself_."

" _Or_ ," Peter emphasized, "my dad just had a rut and needed me to help him. It's not a crime to help my alpha when he needs me."

Harley frowned a bit. "He could always ask another omega…"

Peter rolled his eyes and answered, "Dad's too busy to go chasing around omegas. He didn't even ask me the first time. I found him working through it while he was in the lab."

"I always thought he'd mate you, too," Ned pipped up.

"That's… stupid," Peter pulled a face at his best friend. "I just– I love my dad but not… Not like that. And he hasn't mentioned mating either so… So, I'll probably find an alpha of my own someday..."

He glanced down at his fingers and noticed how they were scrunching up his shirt.

"My dad's awesome and he wants me to be happy," Peter said adamantly. "There's nothing wrong with… with that. With um… Alphas and their omega kids… It's just compatibility… But my dad's never pushed for us to mate."

Harley nodded, satisfied and for a moment, Peter thought the conversation would settle down and go back to something normal. Then the other omega got this glint in his eye that Peter knew spelled trouble.

"Maybe I can offer myself," Harley said casually with a smirk. "I can even become your stepmom if Tony _really_ likes me."

This time, it was Peter's turn to launch something at Harley, another pillow that was deflected but it got his point across.

"Stay away from my dad, you perv," Peter growled, little omega fangs bared.

Harley only grinned in reply.

It was a joke so it was okay. Harley didn't make much sense to Peter most of the time but he was a decent friend. He just liked teasing people a lot by saying ridiculous things he never really meant. He often did pranks or just… things that he thought were funny so Peter just chalked it up to one of his quirks.

Peter didn't let Harley's casual use of his father's first name get to him. _Tony_ instead of Mr. Stark. That was annoying, but Peter ignored it.

Their hang out day continued normally with a movie and popcorn. Peter didn't think of Harley's jokes for another minute and with the pool party coming up, it quickly faded to the background.

He didn't think about how his daddy didn't look at other omegas. He didn't think about how he'd never thought of looking at alpha boys his age.

His daddy was the only alpha in his life and when he compared his father to other alphas, they all just seemed _lacking_. Like pale imitations of what a good alpha should be. They were scrawny and filled with hot air, boasting about omegas they'd had and talking about things they knew absolutely nothing about.

The bragging was annoying. Peter was certain their cocks and knots were tiny, pathetic things compared to his daddy.

An alpha bragging about never touching an omega's cocklet? Or never pleasing an omega with their mouth? He didn't even have a bonded alpha and Peter knew he couldn't, wouldn't, mate with an alpha that didn't do any of that. His daddy's hands on him… and his daddy's _mouth_ … Peter refused to settle for less.

Such thoughts made the young omega frown and wonder if he was doomed to never find an alpha that was even a quarter as amazing as his own father.

They were distracting thoughts that he pushed aside. He wasn't planning on leaving the nest anytime soon so what did it matter? He still had the pool party to think about and he spent the next couple of days focused on that and that alone.

The pool party was a success.

Peter got to show off his new bathing suit. It was a two-piece for male omegas, but he didn't care much about wearing the top. They were tiny little things, little triangles of fabric just barely big enough to cover his pink nipples. They'd probably call more attention to his chest compared to if he went without it.

Besides, his main reason for getting it was the bikini bottom in red and gold. It resembled a tiny, tiny skirt with just enough length that it covered the soft little bulge his cocklet made at the front. It was perfect.

There was food being barbecued and grilled by hired staff nearby. Fresh lemonade was being served in tall decorated cups at the beverage table. There were garlands of colorful flowers hanging on the tables and the small, shaded area near the pool.

The music was turned up, summer in its every beat. Someone had hooked up their phone to the surrounding speakers and judging by the songs, he figured it was MJ.

There were a couple of adults that tagged along with their kids, taking advantage of the stark hospitality. He saw a couple of them engage in unnecessary small talk with his dad, thanking him for the invitation and just being friendly in general.

They left the kids to do their thing though. Floaties and pool noodles of all sizes and shapes were to the side and readily available.

It was a huge pool. Most of the adults were enjoying the jacuzzi situated next to the pool. Tony, himself, was lounging on one of the pool chairs and only wearing swimming trunks. His tanned legs were stretched out, flip flops hanging off his feet as he basked in the sun.

And of course, he wore his signature shades so Peter couldn't be sure if he was resting his eyes or watching the party around them.

Either way, Peter popped on over with a cold beer in hand and kissed his daddy's cheek before he ran off to join his friends.

Peter was a good omega, after all.

They played a couple of rounds of water chicken. Peter won some as well as lost a couple. It was all fun and games.

They were just about to start a game of Marco Polo when Peter noticed their team was missing someone. Rolling his eyes, Peter pulled himself out of the pool to search for Harley. The other omega had excused himself to use the bathroom some time ago and had never rejoined them.

Peter was about to walk into the house when he caught sight of his target.

Harley was talking to his dad.

With a slight frown, Peter watched what was going on. The older omega was sitting on the edge of Tony's pool chair, a pink lemonade in his hand.

Peter could only see the side of his face but the way Harley leaned over his father was causing some emotion to burn inside him. Pool water dripped on Tony's bare chest and Peter's eyes narrowed before he quickly made his way over.

Harley was offering the pink lemonade to Peter's dad and whatever irrational feelings had been brewing, erupted at the gesture.

Unceremoniously, Peter knocked the lemonade out of Harley's hands.

The entire thing flew out of the other omega's grasp and for a moment, Peter was grateful that they hadn't used glass cups. Harley hadn't even noticed him but he whirled to face Peter.

"What the fuck, Peter?" Harley demanded, face turning a blotchy red at the interruption.

"We're playing a game," Peter bit out. "Marco Polo. Let's go."

Shifting Harley's attention away from his daddy made the uneasiness subside just enough that Peter could act.

He grabbed the other omega by the arm and attempted to drag him towards the pool, but Harley refused to budge.

"I don't want to play," Harley huffed but before Peter could respond, Tony interrupted.

"You're both making a scene," Tony told them, sitting up. He had nudged his shades down a bit, looking at the quarreling omegas with an unreadable expression. "Go on, Harley, enjoy the pool. Think Peter wants to talk to me about something."

Peter gave a bright smile as Harley pouted but reluctantly got up. The omega turned that bright smile towards his father but the look in Tony's eyes–

"Peter." Peter had never heard his father use that tone before. Low, almost close to something like a growl.

A shiver raced up his spine, goosebumps breaking out along his arms.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" his daddy asked.

It was only then that Peter realized that the lemonade had spilled on his dad. Sticky, silvery trails over his chest and his previously dry swim trunks were damp with the spill.

Peter huffed and wandered closer, claiming the spot Harley previously had.

"I didn't mean to spill it on you," Peter mumbled, tone almost apologetic but not quite there. "But Harley's just being annoying. He keeps saying all these weird things and I know I shouldn't have but–"

He made a sound of frustration, bit his lip, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Peter ended up saying.

He knew he was wrong to have done that. Harley was a guest, after all, and his daddy had taught him to be polite.

Tony was quiet for a moment but when Peter peeked at him, he had taken his sunglasses off. There was a curious expression on his face before his daddy smiled indulgently.

"Harley had some interesting things to say," Tony said casually. "Something about how he had his first heat recently and he's not adjusting to toys very well."

Peter frowned. Harley had probably mentioned something like that the last time they hung out. Peter had even sympathized because he had plenty of toys but he just couldn't seem to scratch that itch without help. His daddy, though, was more than capable of taking care of him when he whined about it. But Tony was his daddy so he had all the right to know about Peter's heats.

"That's… That's not something an omega should be talking about to any random alpha," he complained.

The idea of Harley talking about such an intimate topic with his dad… Nope, Peter didn't like it. Not at all.

Seriously, what was Harley's problem?

"No, it's not," his alpha agreed, "Unless the omega wants to start a heat contract–"

"No!" Peter immediately rejected the idea.

His daddy was _his_ alpha and he didn't want one of his classmates trying to take his daddy away.

"Pete–" That tone was a warning. Peter's voice had gotten a bit high in volume and the simple word had attracted the attention of some nearby guests.

"What about my heat contract?" Peter demanded.

Tony quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Sweetheart, if I recall," his daddy said, patiently, "you like your toys just fine."

Peter flushed at the reminder.

During his last heat, his daddy had worked him open for hours before finally letting him have his practice knotting dildo. The omega had literally wailed at the penetration, small hips pushed back while he begged for more.

It had felt utterly perfect… The stretch of the toy and his daddy's alpha scent clouding his mind.

"Maybe… Maybe it's different now," Peter muttered.

And maybe, it was.

He couldn't look his daddy in the eyes. His face was flushed. How could he explain that he didn't like the idea of another omega taking his place without sounding like a brat?

He'd never allow himself to think about taking his daddy's knot. Their cycles and how they handled them were normal routines that maybe… maybe Peter just hadn't considered that they would change.

That as he got older, he would want more.

"Different, how?"

"Maybe…" Peter shuffled closer. "Maybe I want daddy as my heat alpha."

More silence. Peter was tense as he waited for his daddy's reaction. When he couldn't take it anymore, he glanced at Tony from beneath his lashes.

His daddy looked… pleased?

"You know I'd do anything for my baby boy," Tony said. "We can talk about it after the party, baby. Your heat isn't for another two weeks, anyway."

It wasn't a rejection!

Peter beamed at his daddy and threw his arms around him in a hug, regardless of the drying sticky mess the spilled lemonade made.

"Thank you, daddy!" Peter hummed then pulled away. He gave his alpha a sheepish grin. "I should go get some napkins or a paper towel… I made alpha all messy…"

He made to get up only to have his daddy's keep him in place. Puzzled, he turned back to his alpha, squirming a bit at the way Tony's hands settled on his waist.

"You were still pretty rude to your friend, baby," Tony reminded him. "Think we need to do something about that."

Peter bit his lip. He didn't think saying _Harley deserved it_ would win him any points with his father.

The alpha gave a low chuckle and then tapped his lips with a single finger.

"And judging by that cute little pout you got, you don't feel very apologetic either," his daddy sighed.

His pout only deepened as Tony pointed out the obvious but Peter knew he was in the wrong so he gave a reluctant nod.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Peter admitted.

"You're not yet," Tony observed, "But hmm. I think–"

Peter squeaked as Tony easily manhandled him onto his lap like a little pup, face down and backside vulnerable. The omega found himself laid across his father's lap, legs kicking out in surprise.

"Daddy–" Peter complained but then fell silent when the alpha's warm palm settled on his ass.

"Don't wanna play, sweetheart?" His daddy asked.

A slow rub of his palm over the omega's clothed bottom had Peter reconsidering. If he turned his head… A glance around the pool party showed that most of the guests were still doing their own thing. But if Peter did this now… It was inevitable that they'd draw everyone's attention.

Peter felt a rush of mixed emotions. Excitement. Embarrassment. He knew if he really didn't want to, his father would save this for another time. But… His cheeks burned when he caught sight of Harley watching them.

He wanted to flash his fangs at the other omega but instead, he wiggled in place. He could already feel his daddy growing hard beneath him. These kinds of things always excited his alpha daddy… always excited him too, now that Peter thought about it.

Like father, like son…

"I'm– I'm sorry," Peter murmured, going limp in Tony's lap.

A soft rumble answered him and he gasped when his father tugged his bikini bottom down, just low enough to expose his cheeks.

"I believe you, baby," Tony told him, rubbing and squeezing in preparation. "I'll believe you more after you apologize when I'm done with you."

The first swat on his ass had the boy jolting in surprise. It wasn't even all that hard, just the initial impact had startled him.

In the beginning, Peter kept his whimpers at bay. As Tony continued to spank his ass, it brought more and more of their guests' attention to their private little area. They were never so nosy as to outright stare, but Peter knew they were watching.

It… It excited him. His quiet whimpers came out as soft little moans the harder his daddy spanked him.

"It isn't punishment if you like it, kiddo," Tony said above him.

"Sor– 'm sorry…!" Peter squeaked but it was futile. His cocklet was hard now, too.

His alpha chuckled, and the deep rumble only coaxed more heat into the boy's belly.

Tony paused his spanking and Peter squirmed, the only response he could give that didn't outright beg his daddy for more.

"Such a pretty pink," his daddy admired above him. His large hand rubbed the area of impact, mixing soothing heat and the dull ache into warm pleasure. "It's like you were made for me, baby."

His breath hitched when he felt his father spread his cheeks apart, exposing his pink little hole. His pussy was already wet. There was no doubt in the omega's mind that there'd be a little stain over Tony's swimming trunks.

Whether it was from Peter's slick or the abundant amount of precum his dad's cock was producing, it didn't matter. They were making a mess together.

What Peter didn't expect was for the next impact to be directly over his hole. He gasped, too surprised to let out a proper sound. Tears actually prickled in the corner of his eyes as shock and heat rocketed through his smaller frame.

"Daddy–"

"Too much?" His alpha purred.

Peter shook his head wildly, curls bouncing and tears flung off his cheeks. Nothing was ever _too much_ if it was his daddy.

Another smack right over his hole and the omega cried out, thighs tensing, pussy flooding and dripping with even more slick. His father's cock felt rock hard beneath him now and his knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the pool chair.

Every impact of his daddy's hand had the boy crying out, voice muffled in an attempt to avoid attention. He was almost certain everyone was watching now but he was too caught up to look.

He squirmed and wiggled, cried out and moaned as the spanking continued. His muscles tensed and jumped beneath his daddy's palm. His daddy varied the spanks and kept him guessing as to where the next hit would land.

It was exciting and with every exhilarating touch, Peter's mind floated closer to that soft, perfect hazy world where it was only him and his daddy. It helped that Tony had started to murmur words of encouragement. He called Peter a _good omega_ for taking his punishment so well.

Good omega... Good boy… Peter was caught in a mix of sensations until the pain bled into pleasure and it was white-hot and _so good_...

When it finally stopped, Peter's cheeks were wet with tears but the omega felt better than ever. His alpha pulled his bikini back over his pink ass but his bottom still felt hot and sore.

His daddy helped him sit up and he practically melted in Tony's embrace. Warm, loving hands cleared the tears from his eyes and his alpha's gentle purring had Peter sighing in contentment.

He did it. He had taken his spanking like a good omega.

They weren't done, yet.

The delicious ache had him squirming and his daddy's cock pressed against his wet pussy like a promise. He whined, rubbing against it as he pressed tight against the alpha.

"Daddy– 'm sorry," Peter told him, brown eyes pleading and needing to hear his daddy say those words.

"I know, baby, I know," Tony reassured him. "My baby's a good omega, the sweetest, most perfect omega…"

His touch felt soothing as he gently rubbed Peter's sore bottom. His words, too, soothed the omega's hazy mind as they settled in deep and comforted him.

"You want daddy to bring you inside, sweetheart?" Tony asked. "I'm sure your friends won't mind."

His friends… Peter nuzzled close but glanced at where he had left them in the pool. Once he turned his eyes towards them, it was like the rest of the party came back into focus.

Guests talking. Laughter ringing. The scent of barbecue and hot dogs. The warmth of the sun on his face and back.

"M okay." He melted against his daddy, resting there. His daddy's hard cock against him was a warm, soothing weight. He knew his daddy was more than fine just holding him.

He felt the soft purr rumble beneath his cheek as Tony acknowledged his words. The skin was warm and… sticky.

The lemonade. His fingers ran over the dry sticky part and he looked at his daddy, a lazy smile on his face.

"Alpha…" he breathed. "Wanna clean you up, alpha…"

Whenever they got intimate together, whether it was Peter's heat or Tony's rut, cleaning up always meant feeding Peter every drop of cum his father spilled so it wouldn't go to waste. Peter loved the saline taste of his load and he also loved nursing on Tony's cock when he was insatiable with heat. He often made a mess during his heats, slick dripping all over Tony's fingers while he got Peter off.

Peter always… always cleaned up after them.

And what he offered now was no different.

"You sure, baby?" Tony nudged him, "I know you're shy, especially with your friends here "

"Not shy," Peter refuted stubbornly. Some of the haze had cleared, the omega's fiery personality shining through.

He had just chased away one omega and declared his daddy as his alpha… His sore bottom reminded him of what being rude would incur, but he wasn't being rude now. He was just… Just staking his claim.

"Daddy's my alpha," Peter said resolutely. As he tossed a look at Harley, one sharp fang peeking out.

Tony chuckled and gripped Peter's face to turn those defiant eyes back towards him.

"You wanna show them, baby?" Tony asked.

And even though Peter actually did feel a bit shy, he nodded firmly before leaning forward and brushing his lips against his alpha's in a sweet but chaste kiss.

No one knew his daddy better than him and Peter planned to really rub that in.

As soon as the first kiss ended, he initiated another. He invaded his daddy's space, slender chest pressed against the alpha's larger form. He shuddered when he felt his daddy tweak his nipples, quick flashes of brilliant pain that had his mouth gasping open. It was his daddy way of teasing and warning him to behave, a two in one.

Peter was pliant and willing when his daddy took over. His tongue slipped between Peter's lips and the boy went with it, offering his warm mouth for his daddy to do with as he pleased. Soft, sloppy kisses followed.

He actually whined when Tony pulled away, dragging his heavy eyelids up to stare at his father.

"There's my sweet omega," Tony rumbled, dark and as smooth as sin. "Go on then, baby, clean daddy up. You made such a mess because you got jealous, didn't you?"

Peter didn't like the reminder that he was jealous. Didn't like it because it was true.

So, he didn't say a word, he only settled himself between his alpha's knees with pouty lips and pink cheeks. Tony's cock tented the front of his swimming trunks, an intimidating bulge that had Peter's mouth-watering. He was right about earlier, too. His slick had seeped through and formed a dark spot over the fabric. It only served to draw the eye in that direction.

Some part of him didn't want the others, _Harley_ specifically, to see his daddy's cock, but another part preened that this was _his._

He ran his hands from Tony's collarbone, over the bit of chest hair, black and greying, and all the way down to his belly. He gripped his daddy's cock with both hands over the cloth.

"Daddy… I'll take care of you," Peter promised, clever fingers running over the length, outlining the sheer girth of it with his small hands.

"I know you will, kid," Tony murmured before leaning back, legs shifting apart to give his son more room.

Peter settled onto his belly, legs kicking in the air as he uncovered his prize.

His daddy's cock was everything an omega would want. It was everything another alpha would be envious over. His daddy… There was a term for what kind of alpha his daddy was. It was an old term that no one really used anymore, but Peter had heard it once upon a time.

A prime. A stud. The best of the best. His daddy was in peak condition and with his girthy cock and fat knot, Peter was the envy of his class. It'd make sense for Tony to have a harem of omegas to service him but he only had Peter.

And that was how Peter wanted it to stay.

The omega's mouth watered as he drew closer. He hefted his daddy's balls in one hand, gently playing with them just how Tony liked. They felt heavy and full in his hand, the skin soft. He knew it'd feel tight once his father got close and he was looking forward to milking them dry. He'd give his daddy some comfort then.

He knew he was doing it right when he heard his daddy give a low groan of appreciation.

Pink lips closed over the swollen tip and when he looked up, warmth flooded his cheeks. His daddy was watching him, dark brown eyes taking in _everything_.

His breathing picked up with the realization that _everyone_ was watching them.

But all that mattered was his daddy.

His daddy had already been rock hard so he didn't get a chance to work him up to it. It didn't happen often, but there had been a few times Peter was able to suck on him while he was just starting to get hard. It was always an experience.

From being able to fit his daddy's soft cock in his mouth and then feeling it thicken and grow with each thrust… His lips would drag against the length of his daddy's cock and when he became fully erect, the stretch was almost unbearable. But Peter knew exactly what his daddy liked and how to do it just right…

He maintained a good suction on his alpha's cock, taking the length in with only a little bit of struggle. He knew what got his father going but there was still plenty of practice to be had, especially when Tony's size was just on the good side of too much.

Peter tasted the tart sweetness of the lemonade he'd spilled and the omega made it a challenge to lick every drop from his father's skin. It didn't take long until every sugary hint was gone and then there was only the clean taste of his daddy's cock and the bitter, salty taste of his precum.

When he pulled back, his hands worked on the exposed inches, never leaving a single inch of bare skin unattended. He felt the still soft bulge of his father's knot as his alpha got closer and closer to the edge.

He had yet to be able to successfully take his father's knot in his mouth but he wasn't going to try that today.

Before it could inflate, Peter let his daddy's cock pop out of his mouth.

"Daddy– I want…" he couldn't even say it.

His cheeks were flushed as he scrambled back up onto his alpha's lap. He rubbed his poor, neglected pussy against Tony's erection, biting his lip so he wouldn't whimper from the sheer need wracking through his body.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Tony asked, voice tight with restraint.

His daddy's voice was ragged with hunger. Peter nuzzled close even as he reached back, angling his alpha daddy's cock right where he wanted it.

"Daddy knows," Peter groaned just as he nudged the tip against his pussy. "Daddy wants it, too…"

His stupid bikini was in the way though and he desperately tried to slip it to the side so his daddy can push in.

The alpha's cockhead strained against his bikini, pulling it tight. Peter's squirming allowed the tip to nudge right over his opening and he moaned, hips twitching as he tried to get his father's cock inside. The fabric stretched, even allowed Tony's tip to nudge inside a bit before it couldn't go any further.

"You wanna do that here, sweetheart?" Tony teased. "Give up your first time with a real alpha right here?"

His hands felt so warm and safe on his hips, thumbs brushing against his soft belly in the center. "Right here in front of all your friends?"

Peter moaned and clutched his daddy closer. He fumbled with the stupid bikini, dragging the edge to the side. He was so eager to show his cute bikini off and now he was cursing it for being in the way.

Finally, the part that was keeping his daddy's cock from slipping inside him was tugged to the side.

" _Yess_ …!" Peter hissed as he sank down on his father's cock.

It was _nothing_ like his toys. Warm, hard living flesh pushed inside his needy pussy and Peter's back arched as his knees weakened.

He felt his daddy's warm breath on his neck and he shuddered violently. Daddy just happened to breathe right over his mating gland… The one spot that his father hadn't set his teeth into.

Doing so would claim Peter as his. His omega to fuck and breed, to take as his mate.

Peter's fingers ran through his father's hair, clutching the alpha as he started to eager bounce on his cock. At this point, he barely felt how hot and sore his ass felt from the spanking. All he felt was the pleasure of being filled and that pleasure doubled, tripled, because it was his _daddy_ pushing into him.

"Look at you go, sweetheart…" Tony groaned, leaving a bruise right on his mating gland. "So eager to take your father's cock…"

Tony's arms wrapped around his small waist. The boy whimpered when Tony actually used some strength to hold him down, keep his hips in place as he started to fuck into him.

"Shh– shh, let daddy help, Pete," Tony growled in his ear. "None of your toys are as big as daddy. Gotta open you up… gotta fuck you loose so you can take the knot…"

"K-knot…?" Peter echoed. His face pressed against his daddy's sweat damp neck and his pink tongue dipped out, licking the salt from his sun warmed skin.

"Mhmm…" the alpha enforced with a harsh thrust. "Gonna knot you right here… Think that'd be a good punishment to add, hmm? Being so rude to another omega… Spilling lemonade all over your alpha… Yeah, sweetheart, I think letting daddy knot your sweet pussy is just the thing you need…"

Peter went limp in his arms. He let his daddy drill into his wet pussy, that thick alpha cock spreading him apart and filling him up so good. It was brutal and perfect, his alpha daddy using him just like Peter craved.

Every moan and every cry his daddy pulled from his lips were well earned. Peter was being fucked like a rag doll, body being manhandled easily and pulled up and down with no resistance. His dad wasn't even like this during his ruts though that might change now.

Everything would change with this new element in their relationship.

Peter couldn't find himself to care or worry about it. How could he when his entire body was being flooded by pleasure, his pussy squelching as his father's cock fucked in and out… In and out…

"O-Ohh… God…!" Peter squealed when his daddy's cock finally bottomed out. He felt so full! Felt like his daddy's cock was right there nudging against his womb…

"Daddy– dadddy…" Peter cried out, grinding on his father's cock and body shuddering with how good it felt.

"Yeah, that's it, baby," Tony purred into his ear. "Almost there… almost there, sweetheart. Just squeeze down on daddy's cock, just like that–"

Peter's body knew what to do and was already doing it even before Tony said the words. His insides massaged the alpha's length, squeezing and clutching in such a rhythmic motion.

_Milking_ his daddy's cock so that the knot would pop.

"O-Oh!" Peter gasped when he felt it. The knot was growing...

"Good boy…" his daddy purred. "Such a good son… Taking care of daddy's knot…"

Then Peter's inexperience overruled his instincts as an omega. The sudden pressure inside him, the knot swelling and catching, had the boy shuddering and trying to escape this weird, exciting feeling.

His father's hands held him securely, making sure that the knot wouldn't be tugged as it was growing.

Peter whined and fell limp in Tony's arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Tony reassured him, "Just take the knot, baby… I know you can do it… Daddy's gonna fill you up..."

The soft little whimpers fell away. Warmth surged into his body and Peter clutched onto his daddy. His daddy was… Filling him up… Coming inside him…

After that, Peter could barely keep his eyes open. The surge of warmth filling him up kept going… It'd continue for as long as the knot was firm and plugging him up.

His eyes barely fluttered open when Tony stood, supporting his weight and pulling Peter's legs so they wrapped around his waist. He saw flashes of his friend's faces as they entered the house but the only one that remained with him was Harley's. The omega had rolled his eyes in exasperation but Peter had only returned a bone-deep satisfied smile.

Tony settled them in his bed and their combined scents only had Peter purring in contentment. And when his alpha started grinding into him, Peter only sighed, back arching and lips gasping open in pleasure.

Outside, he can still hear the music blaring and the sound of splashing from the pool. He couldn't smell the barbecue or the sweet tart scent of lemonade being served.

The knot softened and he felt the rush of come spill out of his abused pussy only to be fucked back in, his daddy's cock not softening and eager to spill another load.

He had an alpha to please and Peter knew everything he needed to in order to please his daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
